Glass
by YourRedRightAnkle
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Prologue**

Prostitute, lady of the night, courtesan, no matter how one puts it, the outcome is going to be the same. I am still a whore. There is no tip toeing around the subject, no denying it, no positive spin, I do not make excuses or exceptions. I sleep with men in exchange for money, in exchange for my survival. I am a whore…and be forewarned; I am not the only one.

I live in a crumbling era, a crumbling town, where everything goes and authority is a foreign word…but what can one do, huh? I know I'll never leave, I have no reason to. My life is void of family, friends, funds and meaning, if I did ever get the opportunity to leave, I would be leaving the only people that give me a second glance…the men, the payers. Without them, I would not have made it to my twelfth birthday, and for that, I owe them.

_I owe them…_these three words enter my mind every time a hands swipes out and grabs me, sending my stomach into a fit of nausea and my blood boiling with anger. I hold back, every time my body is used and abused, I hold back. I clench my teeth and pay my debt to the men of Tortuga…

I have been in this business since the ripe old age of twelve. "They like em young" the elder ladies would tell me, even though some would consider it a bit of an understatement, considering I had not yet reached puberty. That did not come until three years after I had been 'broken in' and by that time, I felt like I was old enough to retire.

Indeed, I have had it rough, but no more so then anyone else in this miserable town. We are all in the same boat, as the saying goes. Therefore, I do not ask your sympathy. I look after myself; I do what I have to do. There is no point in wishing your life away.

Actually, the way I see it, I am bloody lucky to be alive! I am bloody lucky I get work! The truth be told, I am not very good. I do not know any special tricks, I do not have voluptuous breasts and a nice arse, and I do not give intense mind-blowing pleasure. I am quite the opposite. I still seem pathetically inexperienced, my breasts are regular size, my arse is non-existent, and the only thing I give my clients is a lousy, meaningless, halfhearted, romp. I have never enjoyed it, never applied any more effort then necessary and I do not try to hide my displeasure. I am not one to lie and I will not become another hopeless fake. God knows, nothing good ever comes out of being fake.

I do, very much apologize for sounding bitter, but I need to state the facts. Many women of my time are suffering, and unlike me, they do not take it in stride. They fight, they fall, and they die. It is not but a lucky (or should I say, rich) few, that have the opportunity to find themselves a respectable man, get married and pop out a few children, giving themselves a fairly decent life. For the rest of us, things are not so simple. We are sent to the darkest slums, to the dirtiest streets, where we either submit to a life of prostitution- or be left to rot among the ruins of the nauseating hell that is Tortuga. I feel I chose the more reasonable option, but whenever I enter the malodorous brothel that is my home, I have to wonder…

I lost my real identity when I went into 'the business' twelve years ago, now I am known as 'Trix' or 'Trixy'. God, I cringe every time I hear those horrid nicknames, but I am sure I am not alone there. Have you ever wondered why so many whores have names like 'Jezebel',' Scarlet' and 'Giselle'? Do you really think that it is just one big coincidence? Of course, it's not! These women lost their identities just as I did, some more willingly then others…

I was one of the willing ones…

My birth name is Kaledrina Daxton, I know it's a little strange, but I don't mind it. For some reason, my old mum wanted to name me after her first love (no, not my father). A man named Kale Bosworth, I think he was a sailor or something. She had her heart set on naming me after him, and being that I am of the female persuasion, she added to it to make it more feminine. Moreover, you have my name, not that you will ever hear anyone using it…


	2. A busy one

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Ok so this is the first chapter it is pretty much just establishing things…..I hope you like. Please review!**

**Chapter one- A really busy one**

Thirty-six hours and forty-five minutes. Awake, how can I still be awake? My eyes are straining against my eyelids and my body is so numb that I can no longer feel the itch of the straw mattress beneath me. Exhaustion has enveloped me. I want sleep; I want release, why will it not come?

The old grandfather clock down stairs chimes, the abusive sound floating up through the rotting floors and meeting my ears. Four o'clock …I have to get up in two hours, there is no point trying to sleep now. It will only make me feel worse when I am forced to wake again.

I scrunch up my nose and sink below the thin blankets, my bare foot encountering the cool skin of another person, another girl. Violet- a fair-haired woman of about Seven-and-twenty years, the very person I have shared a cot with for over a decade—_She's a bed hog._

I tell you, it is getting harder and harder for me to remember the last time I have had a bed to myself for an entire night. It would be such heaven to sleep in a large cushioned bed, with a soft pillow beneath my head and silk sheets... _silk sheets_…I am getting carried away now…

"Trix, Trix wake up!" I peel my eyelids back and squint up at the woman crouching at my side. I groan, I cannot yet make out whom the offending whore is, but I have a fair idea. The large masses of dark hair tell me it is either Molly or Agnes, the latter being the most likely. She does have a history of disturbing me during my few hours of rest.

"Rouge, Trixy! Where'd ya put my rouge?"

"Ahh Aggie, not so loud! I gave it to Alice last night, go find her…" I rasp out irritably, my green eyes slamming shut once more. Even though sleep will not come to me, I am at least going to pretend to relax while I have the opportunity.

I feel Violet stir and I open my eyes to see her blonde head pop up from beneath the blankets, a very disgruntled look on her powdered face. "Does she 'ave to do that every-bloody-day?"

I give her a small smile. _Day._ The early hours of the morning are when we sleep- or try to. The bright sunlight has always made it difficult. We have had to learn to make do...we have had no other option. Our nights, we are being 'occupied' or filling in hours at the bar…

"Bollocks!" Violet exclaims, upon hearing the telltale 'thump, thump, thump' of the stairs. "Not now! Not now!"

I sigh loudly. Tonight we will be starting early…

The call is coming and my rest time is to be cut short. I am in for a big night…we all are. My guess is a pirate crew or perhaps some privateers, either way, they are coming in abundance.

"Come on girls! Up! Up! Up! We have ourselves a busy one!" Mary (or Mama as we have all come to call her) shouts to us, her voice changing from its usual kind rumble to a clear voice of authority. I rub my lashes and stretch lazily while chaos breaks out among the other whores. As always, Violet promptly throws back our shared blankets and slaps my flank as a way of telling me to get up…and as always, I ignore her. I stare up at the decaying ceiling and listen to the women's hurried chatter. I will get up soon…when I really have to.

"Trixy get up now! Or you'll be walkin' the streets for a week!" Mama's tone is strictly business, the time has come a lot sooner then I would have liked. It must be a really busy one.

I growl quietly under my breath and drag myself from the cot. _Slow and steady, slow and steady._ The cool air pricks my bare arms as my hands grip the bedpost. _I'm not going to get there this time._ My head spins and my legs wobble. _I'll have to try again._ I drop backward onto the cot and wait for my vision to return. Dizzy spells, they are the result of not eating regularly, they occur almost every morning…They are just another part of my routine.

I feel a comforting hand help me to my feet and I look up into the aging face of Mama. "You right, Darling?"

"Yes, I'm fine…just a little bit of a faint…I'm fine." I reply somewhat breathlessly, as she helps me into my familiar green dress. She ties the laces in the back tightly and begins to fiddle with my hair, her nimble fingers expertly arranging the mane of red, knotted, locks into a messy up-do.

"Alright, off ya go! Down stairs!" Her voice is harsh in my ear, the blatant urgency causing me to jerk in my spot and my ears to ring.

"Alright…alright…" I mutter angrily as I massage my temples, trying to ease the constant throb that may or may not actually be there…I am probably just delaying. In fact, I know I am. "I must stop this…" I say to myself, forcing my hands down by my side. Just because I do not particularly want to work tonight, it does not mean I can dilly-dally.

"Alright, I just have to…go…" I slip on my shoes quickly and follow the noise, my feet leading me down the stairs and into the busy tavern.

My lip curls absentmindedly as I scan the room. It is a pirate crew, I am certain of it. There is one too many brawls going on for these men to be merchants or privateers…but then again, aren't they all much the same thing? They are all men, after all…

Confidently, I step out into the rowdy crowd and head straight for the bar. I learned quickly upon working here, that that is the best place to start. Why, you ask? Well the answer is simple… half of the residents there are already too drunk to remember their own name. Very easy targets, indeed.  
I grin widely. Once I convinced an old sailor that we had done the deed, though in fact, we had not left the bar. He paid me for doing absolutely nothing and not only that…he gave me a tip! Yes, the bar is the best place to begin the night…

In fact, I think I can see my first target…

**A/N Alrighty guys, that is the first chapter. Hope you liked! **


	3. Breaking my fall

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from 'pirates'. I only own my original characters…hands off:)**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews, I am really enjoying writing this story and it is great that you are enjoying reading it :) Love you all!**

**Chapter 2- Breaking my fall**

_Push, skip, duck, stumble, squeeze…_My body is thrown in every direction. _Push, skip, duck, stumble, squeeze…_I keep my eyes focused on the slouched figure seated at the bar. _Push, skip, duck, stumble, squeeze…_My mind is cloudy and I start to doubt that I will ever reach him…but what's it matter anyway? _Push, skip, duck…_ He will not be difficult to replace. This hellhole is riddled with men as drunk as he.

_Screech, stagger, gasp… _My breath is stolen from my lungs and my entire weight jerks backwards, a wooden chair now lies splintered at my feet. There is going to be a hell-of-a lot of that tonight. Spilt drinks, destroyed furniture, caked blood…I hate to think of poor Thomas's workload when it comes to cleaning and repairing the tavern after this mob leaves…god knows when that will ever be.

"Outta the way, Lassie!" I am flung to the side with a sharp elbow to the ribs, my torso flailing into that of another. I bite my lip and swallow the pain as my legs struggle to regain some level of balance. Pushy bastard, a simple 'excuse me' would have sufficed.

I feel arms envelope my waist, clutching me the way a child would clutch a rag doll. Degrading. I roll my eyes and grip the arms in return, using the offered support to steady my feet and rise to my full height.

"'Ello, Darling." A rough male voice drawls playfully against my ear and warm breath brushes my neck, he is very close. I get the feeling I will not be escaping this one. No, the bar will have to wait, I assume.

I look up at the man who broke my fall, noticing quickly that his dark gaze has settled boldly on my cleavage. He smirks; there is not an ounce of modesty in this one, not a bloody ounce. I shake my head from side to side and step backwards. The stranger's hand is already sliding alluringly over my hips- a fast worker too.

"Apologies Sir, it is a mite rough in here tonight. I'll just get out of your hair…" I attempt to distance myself from the man, knowing that he will stop me if he wants me.

I spin on the heels of my boots and once again set my sights on the bar, it is not too far away now, but I do not have any real intention of getting there. I have found another. I just have to wait for him to claim me…_if _he'll claim me.

"Now, now, hold up there Love!" I smother a smile as I acknowledge the rough hand that is stopping me in my tracks.

"May I help you Sir?" I inquire politely and within seconds, he is pirouetting me, spinning me to face him. I gasp softly at his spontaneity, my head whirling at the quick movement. I feel so dizzy. I swallow dryly and for a brief moment, I note the fact that I have not eaten in twenty-four hours and I silently will my stomach not to growl.

"Aye, that you can- you see, I'm looking for a woman named-" I furrow my brow as I watch his top lip curl and his right hand twitch bizarrely in front of his chest. If I were a more sensitive girl I would be offended by his lack of interest in me, but I am not…I'm a whore, I have no time for sensitivity. I gesture vaguely with my hand for him to continue but his mind is obviously elsewhere, a contemplative grin on his face and a ringed finger pressed to his prickly chin. "Actually!" He erupts, his finger swirling in the air before being pointed directly in front of my nose. "You'll do!"

I roll my green eyes and force a smile at the wild-haired pirate, his arm draping sluggishly over my shoulders. "I'm glad I can be of service, Sir." I quip dryly, my vision dropping to the floor.

"Captain, love, it's Captain! ' Sir' is a title reserved for stuffed shirts, old codgers, and eunuchs! Not really a befitting title for yours truly, wouldn't you agree?"

"Aye…I suppose it's not..."

"Fabulous! Now that we've got that all settled, how bout a bite, uhhh- what's your name again?" The pirate rubs his hands together, his arms creating a sort of loose noose around my neck. His full lips are twisted into a mad smile, while his eyes hold mischief and…maybe even a serious case of insanity.

"You may call me Trixy." I reply when his hands finally break apart and fall away from my neck, his swaying body now directing me towards the bar.

The Captain looks down at me earnestly and even though I stand only a couple or so inches shorter then he, I feel small walking beside him. "I didn't ask what I may call you, I asked your name, Darling."

I gaze back at him with my expression serious. "That is my name, Captain."

"Ahh, my mistake." He replies flippantly, before mumbling something under his breath- something I cannot quite make out. I narrow my eyes on him and clench my jaw. This man is getting on my nerves. It is not that he has done anything despicably annoying, I am sure…on the contrary he has been fairly well mannered (for a pirate), but tonight I have little tolerance, tonight all I want is to go back to my cot.

My thoughts of my bed are shattered at the sound of my client's hand slamming down on the bar top, scaring me out of my wits for a few short moments. "What do ya want for eats, Love?"

"A meal is not necessary, Captain…I need no wooing. I am a sure thing, remember?" I smile up at him- a genuine smile this time. It is very rare a pirate will offer to provide you with dinner; however, I know I should not accept.

"You are indeed…but have you ever considered the notion that I am not the wooer? That perhaps I'm merely giving you the opportunity to woo me?" He smirks lopsidedly, clearly enjoying his little ploy, despite my utmost frustration. "So…what would ye like to eat, hmm? We'll get you fed up and….see where it goes from there."

I roll my eyes and sigh in exasperation. "I'm already fed up, believe me! Really Captain, I am in no mood for mind games, I would be much more comfortable if we could just get this over and done with. Please!"

The dark haired pirate chuckles throatily and shakes his head from side to side, the beads entangled in his locks swinging and jingling with the movement. "Begging already, and we aren't even up stairs yet! Honestly, love, you must channel your desires into something more constructive…I hear-"

"Captain! I do have a living to earn and I can easily find some other drunk bastard to help me with that, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Alright, alright…no need to get all hot and flustered. Ya know, all work and no play makes…what's-her-face…a dull girl…or Trixy a dull girl, considering that is, in fact, your name, although I do have my doubts. The fact is, no woman in their right mind would name their beautiful daughter Trixy without already resigning her to the whorehouse, but I guess, in your case, that seems to have worked out quite well, ay?"

I stare at him dumbfounded. What the hell is this pirate talking about? Am I supposed to be able to understand this man? No, I do not think I will even try to comprehend…wait…did he just… "Did you just insult my Mother?"

The Captain chuckles again, leaning his body on the bar arrogantly. "Nah, just her taste in names."

**A/N Well…Another chapter all done! Hope you enjoyed, hope I kept Jack in character and I hope you'll join me for the next installment. ****Please review if you have the time! **


	4. Sense

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**A/N Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Much appreciated! **

**Chapter 3 – Sense**

The splintering wood of the bench top is rough against my elbows as I lean forward in my seat. I do not remember ever being strict with my table manners- elbows_ off_ the table and all that…but there _is _a point where I have to draw the line….

I know what you are probably thinking, who am I to judge? Who is a_ whore_ to judge another human being? I myself have committed many shameful displays on the dinner table. However, for that I have an excuse. I have a job to do and I will do it wherever I _have_ to. This man, well…he just has no common decency.

"If you don't like carrots why did you _specifically_ ask for a double helping of them?" I inquire softly, not sure if the Captain is one to engage in chatter whilst eating.

He looks up from his plate distractedly before stabbing his fork into another piece of half-cooked carrot. He glares at it shortly before bending the head of the utensil back and catapulting the offending orange vegetable across the other side of the tavern- as he has done numerous times before this. Perhaps it was just to my understanding, but I always thought that normal people grew out of the 'food flicking' stage not long after learning to walk?

Moreover, I should have known the good Captain was far from normal the moment I set eyes on that mane of his…

_Eeeek!_ I duck quickly as a piece of the Pirate's dinner flies over my head, hitting the rather brawny man sitting behind me on the back of his dirty neck. The man spins in his seat, his dark eyes landing accusingly on my client. There is potential for a brawl here and all three of us know it. I just hope it does not come to that…it would be most inconvenient on my behalf…messy and inconvenient.

"My sincerest apologies mate. The wench here has a few issues…mental capacity of a five year old- terrible burden really. She can't control herself sometimes. You understand!" The burly stranger makes a deep acknowledging sound in the back of his throat and turns back around, leaving me to glare daggers at the Pirate sitting opposite me. Yes, he got himself out of trouble, but it was at my expense!

I sigh dismissively and my gaze softens. Real anger is not something I feel often and when I do...the sensation is fleeting. I cannot be angry with my client- someone who is actually helping me, in a sense. The Captain is not paying me to glare at him. Nor is he paying me to question him…but putting this aside, I still feel compelled to do so.

"Why do you insist on ordering them, if you hate them so?"

The pirate looks at me with an open-food-filled-mouth. The carrots, having been recently evicted from his plate, have allowed the actual _eating _of his dinner to begin. I watch him closely, he appears pensive, silently contemplating my question, I presume. I wait patiently for a few more seconds before his lips twist up into a messy smile, his wrist flicking elegantly so that his fork points directly at my form.

"The less carrots consumed the better, savvy? I'm telling you now, Love. Those things will be the downfall of our society. Mark me words!"

I raise two inquisitive brows. What in Gods name? How can a mere vegetable be the downfall of our society? Do they possess some evil presence that I am yet to learn about?

I stare at the mad man sharing my table, trying my best to make sense of his words. "So…you order a double serving of carrots, not to eat, but to flick around the room…because you believe them to be…evil?"

"Aye! Think of it as…an act of charity!"

I stare at him dumbfounded for the second time this night. "Forgive me for being forward, Captain…but that makes very little sense…"

He smirks knowingly, as if he is a superior being who is wise beyond his years. "That may be so Deary, but the truth of the matter is that truth can exist without sense! Therefore, it would be completely senseless of us to believe only in things that make sense in order to find the truth, an-"

"-and you are completely daft!" I burst out with a snort of laughter. It was probably not my best move to insult the man paying for my dinner and my affections this evening, but if you had been in my position, I do not feel you would have done any different.

I redirect my eyes to my plate, a little worried about how he will react to my outburst…but relief soon washes over me at the sound of the Captain's chuckle. "Aye, so I've been told, Love." He replies with a good-natured nod.

I smile, plucking a small piece of carrot from my plate and raising it for a brief inspection. I can sense the Pirate's eyes on me and I find myself laughing quietly. "May I inquire as to _why _you have such a dislike towards these, Captain?"

He squirms in his seat and his gaze darts between the table and me. "Err…" His brows furrow and he appears uneasy. "…bad experiences." He mumbles, his face displaying a nervous smile that is gone as soon as it appears.

"Well, I say, these experiences of yours must have been _very_ traumatic. I myself cannot imagine anything that would stopme eating carrots…"

The Captain's eyes widen at my words. "Don't tell me you're actually going to _eat_ those…" He says disgustedly, his upper lip curling as if he has just smelt something utterly revolting.

I grin and place the vegetable in my mouth. I shant be wasting the first decent meal I have had in months, just because of this man's idiocy. "Of course!"

"Do as you wish, Darling…but you ain't getting anywhere near me until you wash that mouth out."

"Aye, Captain." I concur, as I bring the fork to my lips once more.

What a strange man…what a _very_ strange man…

**A/N well, there you have it, another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please throw me a review if you can, it would be lovely! THANKYOU ALL FOR READING!**


	5. Let it be over

**Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize :)**

**A/N Wow, thanks so much for the support everyone. I absolutely love writing this story and I am so glad you like it! Ohh and I want to wish you all a very later merry Christmas and happy new year :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Let it be over**

I can feel it; I can feel my patience crumbling. I cannot deal with this tonight. God, I _cannot_ deal with this tonight! My fingernails dig painfully into my palms, and my jaw clenches so hard that I fear my teeth may shatter. Senile old coot! He has no idea what I am asking of him.

"_Keys,_ Jasper! Can you get me the _keys_…for one of the rooms, upstairs?"

His white brows furrow in confusion and he shakes his withered head. _Deaf as a bloody post!_ "No, Dear, haven't seen one o' those round these parts in years!"

"You haven't seen a set of keys in years?" I ask incredulously, sometimes I think he feigns senility to annoy me. Never have I seen any of the other girls have this trouble. He knows he can rile me, and I hate him for it.

I try my best to swallow my anger and remain calm, watching him patiently until he speaks again. This time his voice is thick with spite. "We don't sell those 'ere…try 'Linda's' down the street. She owns a friendly little business, with lots 'a odd nick-knacks…not my sort of thing- but she may 'elp you." His eyes move over me with distaste. If he were not so bloody old, I would hit him. Please let me hit him!

_Deep breaths, deep breaths…_ "Unless 'Linda's' has been converted into a rather extravagant brothel, you seem to have your wires crossed. I am after a set of keys, like the ones you handed me last night! _Keys,_ Jasper- for the door!"

"No, I'm sorry, Miss._Trixy_, but..." The elderly man's attention wavers and his eyes scan the area, probably looking for something more appealing then myself to draw his interest. My body freezes in dread as his mouth pulls up into a wide grin. _Darkened teeth, gaping holes, and breath like death itself._ He damn well found something…or should I say _someone_? His glazed eyes are now focused on the waving hands down the opposite end of the bar. _Violet's waving hands. _

I groan and run my fists up over my face. My night has just gotten worse. Jasper has been infatuated with Violet ever since I can remember, and in my experience, I know that there is not a chance of getting those keys while she is on the scene. My entire night has been wasted…_Bollocks_, I do not think I will be paid tonight…_At least I snagged a free dinner_… what am I to tell Mama? All the times she has let me off, emptying her own pockets, to substitute my losses….no, my debt is already unmanageable…

I let out one last huff and slap my palm on the bar top, now determined to gain back the attention of my client- who has been flirting salaciously with the barmaid- and perform my duties with or without the appropriate accommodation….preferably with.

"Am I right to assume this sudden change of air signifies your readiness, Love? Must I head for the stairs at great speed, or do I still have time to finish me drink?" The Captain's head tilts in my direction and his mouth settles in that unnerving smirk of his. My hand's collision with the bar top effectively roused him from his ministrations towards Bonny (tonight's barmaid), and my aggravation has eased sufficiently with the small achievement. _Progress._

I mimic the Pirate's smirk, and watch him intently, strangely amused with the way the jingle-jangles in his hair clink together amid his flighty movements. _Living, breathing Christmas tree. _

I take a step closer. "You may do as you so desire, Captain…but if you know what's good for you, you'll head for the stairs…"

The Captain's gaze strays from mine and instead lingers on the contents of his tankard, _Half-empty_. He is contemplating something, it would seem."Aye Lovely, tis a fine plan indeed…_but_…" His left arm wraps tightly around my waist, as he stares at me beseechingly. "…this rapid journey to the stairs, I fear, may leave me parched and in need of refreshments…"

I roll my eyes towards the ceiling and shake my head back and forth, smiling despite my frustrations. "You may take the rum, Captain."

The Pirate grins. "Well…if that be the case..." He downs the remains of his drink and stretches his arm out over the bar top, waggling his now empty mug at Bonny. "…fill 'er up, love!"

I shake my head once more at my client's absurdities, before allowing my eyes to venture around the tavern. The sound of the Captain's over-dramatic goodbye to the barmaid is something hard to be ignored, but the obnoxious nitter-natter around the bar makes it somewhat more tolerable.

My gaze skims purposelessly over the dirty weatherworn faces of the taverns occupants, pirates, and miscreants, drinking, fighting, and fondling. Tonight is no different from any other. Although, having said that, my night does seem that little bit more unmanageable. My eyes catch those of Jasper, and I curse unabashedly under my breath. Unless I choose to mug the old man's person, I'll not be using a key to get into the room, I know that much.

"We right t' go, ay?"

I nod dazedly, not bothering to process his words. I do not need to. The look on his face, tells me that he is ready to go. I bite my lip softly in worry, the problem of accommodation becoming all the more apparent. It seems I may have to improvise…not one of my strong points, I will tell you. _This should prove interesting…_

I glance up at the Captain as he slurps at his drink; his movements remain smooth as he weaves us expertly through the crowd. I am impressed. Walking, weaving, and drinking in unison is a difficult technique and a very valuable one for anybody looking to be a 'serious' drunkard. I have not met many who have mastered such an act, but it appears, tonight I am in the company of a professional. He is a professional in many fields, I wager.

I watch him closely, my eyes performing a silent examination of his face. Tanned skin, dark eyes, perfect lips, all decidedly handsome features...however, it is the red stain decorating his cheekbone, which draws my attention. A small token left by Bonny's painted lips. I smile; this Captain certainly does well here. It is a wonder that I have not seen him around before. Perhaps he keeps a low profile? True, this may be the case, but his confident boastful exterior would suggest otherwise. A bit of a puzzle…but not one I choose to dwell on.

We advance up the stairs quickly, and I find myself anxiously scanning the doors of the upcoming corridor for an open one. _My wretched luck._ I suppose I will have to resort to plan B. How I wish I had a plan B.

I groan sadly and release myself from my client's hold. I do not really know what I am about to do, or even what I should do, but I make my way towards the first closed door, nonetheless. I stare at it for a moment, hearing the Captain's heavy footsteps coming up behind me. Perhaps the room is vacant…perhaps not. I press my ear to the door. I have always thought it rude to eavesdrop, but I do not see how any harm could come of it… Well, not in this case anyway…

"May I ask what you're do-"

"Shhhhh" I silence him quickly, my ears straining to hear through the rotting wood. I stand there for a moment. Nothing. No one. Just a few more seconds, I recon. Wait, a bit longer. There it is. A giggle. I pull away and move on to the next door.

"Couldn't get hold of any keys, I take it." I ignore his voice and continue to listen. This door is in far worse condition than the last and I can hear the occupants inside almost instantly. I pull away, fearing that if I stayed any longer I would hear something I did not want to.

"You're goin' about this all wrong…" I look at him now, so very smug. I narrow my vision on him and my hands rise to my hips.

"And how would you do it?"

The Captain smirks and strides purposely towards the third door. "I suggest you watch closely, Love. You may learn a trick or two, savvy?"

I decide to humor him and do as he has humbly asked, but a small part of me senses the error in my ways. I watch him suspiciously, as he examines the door, looking as if he is working out some intricate plan- doing sums in his head. Maybe I was wrong to doubt him? No, I very much doubt _that_.

"What are you doing?" I screech, as one of his grubby hands wraps itself around the doorknob.

He does not turn to me, but I can _feel_ his devilish snarl. Not good. I run toward him, my mouth scarcely reforming my question as the door to the third room is thrown open with gusto.

I screw my eyes closed as a girlish squeal rings in my ears, followed soon after by a long sting of absurdities. "Ohh I see I've caught ye right in the middle there, sorry bout that mate!" He raises his tankard in an apologetic manner and flashes a golden grin at the woman lain, skirts up around her thighs, on the bed.

"Git outta here, ya mangy cad!"

"As you wish!" My client slams the door shut, blocking the rather graphic scene from my view. "Rotten bastard." He mutters distastefully, as he moves on to the next door, swinging it open without a moments thought. I stand stock still, my sweaty hands sliding up to cover my face. Please tell me this is not happening.

"Jack!"

"Scarlet!"

"SPARROW!"

I jump at the sound of a gunshot, my head jerking backward to see a bullet imbedded in the wall behind me. Bloody hell, this is getting out of hand. Why would I ever consider trusting this daft fool?

"Woah!…err…I guess we'll catch up after, Love! Not really the best time, ay?" The Captain shouts warily, before slamming the door in a panicked flourish and stumbling to the side, out of reach of further gunfire.

I stare at him, completely dumbfounded, as he nonchalantly dusts himself off with his free hand and walks towards the next door, the cocky grin once again fixed in place. He is outright mad! My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, I know I should say something, but words seem to be impossible. I must _do_ something.

I jerk forward, my hands reaching out; pawing at him, attempting to pull him away…, but I am too late, the door is already open. I slink behind him, hoping to hide myself from the resident's line of vision, but I am positive my efforts are futile. I bury my face in the back of his coat and close my eyes. _Darkness_. Maybe I would have been better off had the bullet hit its target, surely it would be less humiliating for me..._god, I just want this night to be over._

_

* * *

**A/N well there you go…thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it got a bit sloppy towards the end…I have had a little trouble with it. Please review if you can. **_


End file.
